carrosfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Carros 2: O Vídeo Game
Carros 2: O Vídeo Game é um jogo de corridas baseado em Carros 2 para Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Portable e PC. É o jogo principal'' do filme Carros 2, e o sexto em geral. Semelhante a todos os outros jogos de carros, inclui novos recursos, como pistas e modos de jogo. Novos itens e personagens foram incluídos, bem como a experiência multiplayer melhorada. Jogabilidade Até 4 jogadores podem jogar nesse jogo, os jogadores podem escolher entre mais de 20 personagens diferentes e treinar para se tornarem espiões de classe mundial. Como parte de sua formação internacional, os jogadores podem participar de missões perigosas simuladas usando Gadgets de alta tecnologia para destruir e os adversários. Carros 2: O Vídeo Game também e utilizado para se conectar com o World of Cars Online um mundo virtual 'free-to-play' baseado no sucesso de animação da Pixar, Carros.. No PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360, existem vários outros personagens que você pode baixar e jogar no jogo. Alguns desses personagens, no entanto, são do primeiro filme e de Carros Toons. Controle * '''Acelerar' : O carro vai começar a andar até que tenha alcançado sua velocidade máxima. * Virar : O carro vai virar na direção desejada, seja para a esquerda ou direita. * Derrapar : O carro fará curvas mais fechadas, e encher o medidor de turbo. * Turbo : Uma vez que uma seção do medidor de turbo brilhar em amarelo, o jogador pode executar um aumento rápido de velocidade para ajudá-los a ganhar uma vantagem. * Pular : O carro vai saltar sobre outros carros ou obstáculos. Controles avançados * Na Zona : Quando todas as quatro seções do medidor de turbo são preenchidas e brilham em amarelo, o jogador pode executar um "In the Zone". Um campo de força cercará o carro à medida que ele avança a velocidades notáveis, atingindo qualquer um ou qualquer coisa que esteja em seu caminho sem perder velocidade. * Truques : Durante um salto, o jogador pode executar um truque, movendo a alavanca de controle. Se um truque for realizado com sucesso, o jogador pousará no chão com um pouco de turbo no medidor. No entanto, se o jogador não pousar corretamente, nenhum turbo será concedido, e tempo será perdido enquanto o carro é redefinido. Múltiplos truques podem ser realizados enquanto estiver no ar. Modos de jogo * Missões CHROME : dividido em 6 níveis, este modo é semelhante ao modo de história dos outros jogos de Carros, mas não possui um mundo aberto. Existem cinco tipos diferentes de missões - corrida, corrida de batalha, caçador, sobrevivência e ataque. Para avançar um nível, é necessário um certo número de pontos de espionagem. * Free Play : Qualquer missões CHROME desbloqueados podem ser reproduzidos aqui, com um amigo ou em modo solo. Cada categoria de missão pode ser encontrada aqui. * Prémios : Emblemas e cristas, servem como um sistema de realização, sendo concedido a cada vez que um jogador faz uma realização significativa no jogo. Receber um emblema ou uma crista também pode desbloquear um novo personagem ou uma pintura alternativa. * Configurações : As configurações do jogo pode ser modificadas aqui, incluindo a tela e distribuição de áudio. * Garagem : Aqui é onde os critérios de desbloqueio para cada personagem podem ser visualizados. Uma vez que um personagem é desbloqueado, seu perfil pode ser visualizado, exibindo uma breve biografia, bem como a sua classe de peso e estatísticas. Itens Carros 2: O Vídeo Game introduz um sistema de item, algo que não estava presente em nenhum dos jogos de Carros anteriores. A maioria deles são relacionados com espiões, armas como metralhadoras e lançadores de mísseis, mas há alguns itens adicionais como óleo e minas. * Metralhadoras: Uma arma comum que dispara rápido por um curto período de tempo. * Misseis: Um único tiro de um par de mísseis. * Misseis Tróica: Três pares de misseis que podem ser disparados três vezes. * Skate Jack: Uma pequeno carrinho controlado remotamente que ira ate embaixo do adversário e joga-lo no ar. * Mina de impacto: Uma mina que explodira quando for atingida por algum carro. * Óleo: Uma mancha de óleo ficará na pista e fara os adversários escorregarem. * Terremoto por Satélite: Um laser por satélite sera disparado e ira explodir o oponente escolhido e causar um pequeno terremoto. * Blitz por Satélite: Um laser por satélite sera disparado e ira explodir o oponente em seu caminho. * Leech de Energia: Uma mina elétrica ficará na pista e vai girar qualquer carro que a toque. Personagens jogáveis * Relâmpago McQueen * Mate * Finn McMíssil * Holley Caixadibrita * Francesco Bernoulli * Raoul Ligerrô * Jeff Gorvette * Shu Todoroki * Sargento * Luigi Personagens desbloqueáveis * Carla Veloso * Nigel Marcha * Miguel Camino * Max Schnell * Fillmore * Guido * Professor Z * Grem * Acer * Miles Eixoderroda * Tomber * Chuki * Daisu Tsashimi * Relâmpago Radiator * Relâmpago Carbono * Mate Alemão * Finn - Union Jack * Holley Corredora * Francesco da Meia-Noite * Fillmore Novinho * Sargento Camuflado * Luigi da Equipe Relâmpago * Guido da Equipe Relâmpago * Acer Atirador * Professor Z Jovem Personagens baixáveis * Rod "Torque" Redline * Rod Redline: Disfarçado * Dragão Relampago * Tóquio Mate * Holley Flor de Cerejeira * Finn - Segurança do Aeroporto * Mate o Grande * Relâmpago Demolidor * A Rainha * Flo * Xerife * Ramone * Chick Hicks * Wingo * Snot Rod * Boost * DJ * Tio Topolino * Mate Ivan * Mate Kabuki * Victor Hugo Categoria:Jogos en:Cars 2: The Video Game pl:Auta 2 (gra komputerowa) ru:Cars 2: The Video Game